The present invention is related to toothbrushes and more particularly to a hygienic toothbrush which has a brush head protective strip which is broken off when a toothbrush is in use so that one can easily identify if a toothbrush has been used.
Toothbrush is a brush designed for cleaning the teeth. In hotel, disposable toothbrushes are commonly provided in each room for use. Regular disposable toothbrushes are individually packed with a plastic bag. After use, a disposable toothbrush must be thrown away. If used toothbrushes are retreated for further use, it is very dangerous to contaminate with disease-producing matters. The present invention is to help people identify if a toothbrush has been used, so as to eliminate any possible infection through a toothbrush.
The present invention is to provide a hygienic toothbrush which has a protective strip extending over the bundles of bristles of the brush head thereof from a hole in the brush handle. The protective strip is properly designed in such a manner that it can be broken off at its connecting end in the hole in the brush handle so that one can easily identify if a toothbrush has been used before.